


Professional Thieves (Killer x Reader)

by AlberonaRJ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, One Shot, Scars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlberonaRJ/pseuds/AlberonaRJ





	Professional Thieves (Killer x Reader)

Steam billowed around the teal painted room, fogging up the mirror and making the cream colored granite counter slick. You closed your eyes and slowly turned off the scalding water.

With a sigh, you opened your eyes and stepped out of the shower, taking in the tranquility of the steam filled room paired with the light dripping of water. Waves from the beach could be heard through the open window, making your moment all the more peaceful.

Rolling up a tissue, you walked over to the mirror and wiped it down, taking in your face and the upper portion of your chest. They were some of the only areas of your body that were clean of ugly marks.

Your lips twisted as you grabbed a towel and began to prepare yourself for your evening.

_No time to waste (y/n)._

You slipped on a pair of black hipsters, checking the time on your phone.

6:00.

You had a good amount of time before the shipment came in at 8:00.

_Damn Red Hair! I'm supposed to be on vacation!_

You chuckled to yourself. Your boss was quite the sweet talker. He praised you as his best heist woman. Your immense compensation was proof of how much he valued your skills.

Sure, stealing information from spies to sell to their rivals, taking money from bankers and CEOs, or stealing a shipment of diamonds may not be the most ethical line of work, but man did it pay well. The places you were able to travel to for free were a major perk as well.

You clasped your bra and walked over to the dresser outside the bathroom, pausing when you caught sight of your reflection in the body mirror next to the bed.

Your fingers and eyes took in the red and white scars that ran across your torso, forearms and upper legs. You sported a few purple bruises on your legs as well.

You couldn't help but peer over your shoulder, catching a glimpse at only some of the red and white jagged ghosts of old wounds.

This was one of the down sides of your job. You pissed off a lot of people. Every job you take always comes with a risk. The scars that marked your flesh were a reminder of the occupational hazards your job came with.

You used to have such beautiful, flawless skin.

Sometimes you are able to embrace the skin you have now, especially when you get a new tattoo to cover up some of the real nasty scars, but most of the time you felt abashed whenever you saw them.

You kept them hidden, telling yourself it was to keep people from asking questions, but in truth, you hated how out of place they looked.

You shook your head, dressing and checking the time.

6:10.

You grabbed your .22 pistol, checking to see if it was loaded before securing it to your hip and grabbing your bag.

You were thankful for the private beach condo you were currently residing in. You didn't need any nosy neighbors seeing you dressed in black, with a duffel bag on your back, taking off on your motorcycle, looking suspicious.

The docks were about 45 minutes away. You wanted to get there early so you could take a sweep of the area and triple check your plan.

Sure, you scoped the place out the other day, but one must never get cocky in your field. Cockiness leads to mistakes, and stealing a case full of 200 billion dollars' worth of diamonds required a heist woman with a level head.

It was almost 7:00 when you arrived at the secluded dock. After checking your equipment for the umpteenth time, you settled everything in the canoe you had by the docks and started wading out in the water.

You felt good about this job. Not much should go wrong, especially if a certain individual doesn't show up and ruin things.

You shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts. You couldn't let your anger over  _him_  get to you now.

Your watch read 7:20 when the lights from the import ship came into view.

You thanked your lucky stars the sea was clam tonight as you rowed just a little closer.

When the ship was close enough you shot a special hooked harpoon over the railing. It was relatively quiet and was a great tool to help you scale the ship.

You tied the rope around your waist and turned on your high powered magnetic gloves.

The high tech equipment you had on hand often times had you feeling more like a spy rather than a professional, high dollar thief.

Once on board you made your way to the camera room, took the two guards out with your pistol, which was silenced, and proceeded to erase the film memory and disable the cameras.

Since this wasn't your first ship import steal, you had a rough idea of where the diamonds were located.

One might think they would keep the valuables at the most inconvenient and farthest location on the ship. But in reality, they were closest to the escape rafts. If anything were to ever go south, the valuables had top priority when it came to saving merchandise.

Besides, you saw a higher number of guards closer to the escape route before you shut off the cameras. You would expect nothing from the people responsible for shipping 200 billion dollar merchandise.

You silently made your way to the escape route, only taking out guards if you really needed to. You killed more men the closer your destination became. You couldn't run the risk of having anyone attack you, or even worse, sound the alarm.

A smile made its way to your face as you took out the last three men around the titanium safe. With one last look around, you pulled out some gadgets, plugging them into the electronic pad of the safe and set about cracking the code.

After about 7 minutes, you heard a  _'click'_  and the turning of some gears.

With a grin, you eagerly opened the safe. Your smile widened as you took in the sight of the beautiful jewel sets. The black brief case quickly drew your attention though.

_Bingo!_

To ensure that was your target, you carefully opened the case, a feeling of delight overtaking you as you took in the beautiful sight. Oh, how those diamonds sparkled like the stars and the moon.

"I'll be taking that off your hands, Miss." A deep voice rumbled out

_Shit!_

The sharp point of blade pressed to your back caused you to stiffen.

"Hand over the case and there won't be any trouble." The voice spoke again.

You closed the brief case and stood up, turning to face a white and blue mask.

"You just had to show up? I knew this job was going too smoothly." You spoke.

"The case."

"You seriously can't expect me to hand over this steal. Not after I did all the fucking work while you lounged around, you ass."

"I expect you'll hand over the case before I decide to gut you."

_This man._

Almost nothing could break the masked man's calm. You had run into more than enough times to know this.

"You and I both know that you wouldn't do that, Killer." You smiled, slowly lifting a finger and placing it on the side of Killer's blade, gently pushing it out of the way.

Killer unexpectedly pulled back the blade, cutting the flesh of your index finger, causing you to gasp.

"I won't ask again." Killer brought his blade down, only for it to clash with a metal pole you grabbed.

You quickly spun the pole, defending against both of his blades.

The clashing of steal was heard, as the blurred dance between swords and a pole began.

You managed to sweep the blades aside and thrusted your improvised weapon forward, striking Killer in the chest and pushing him back.

He recovered quickly though, jumping up on the railing and the pushing off, lunging towards you with his blades spinning.

You hooked and parried one of his arms, managing to move out of harm's way and get behind your opponent where you struck his back.

He let out a grunt and turned just in time to block a downward strike from you.

"You've improved." He observed.

You smiled, and raised a leg to kick him back. Unfortunately he saw it coming and retracted a blade wielding hand, using it to grab your other leg still on the floor, sweeping you before you even knew what happened.

You fell back with a cough as the air left your lungs.

You felt a blade press into your neck and a weight settle on your hips.

Killer was straddling you.

"But you still have too many openings."

You held your breath, unsure of what his next move would be. Reading the Massacre Soldier was practically impossible. It was hard to tell what he was really thinking about when his face was always kept hidden.

The blade drew back, lightly scraping against your skin. You closed your eyes as you waited for the next strike, but it never came.

You slowly peeked your eyes open to find that you were alone. Killer was gone. The case of diamonds gone as well. The only thing left, was a slip of paper:  _Catch me if you can._

_Damn!_

You'll have to do extra work now.

Your lips screwed up in a pout as pulled out your phone and turned on the tracker, picking up the signal from the chip you planted in the brief case.

You smiled as you and made your way off the ship and back to your bike.

You had a habit of always planning for the worse and you knew from experience to never underestimate Killer.

Despite the hotheaded, explosiveness of his boss, he was often calm and collected and much smarter than he lead people to believe.

You had just pulled up to a 5 star resort when the signal from your tracker shut off. Killer must've found it.

With a sigh, you parked and walked inside the resort. Every step on the black and gold marble floor you took sent a soft echo throughout the lobby. You were immediately greeted by the staff, appreciating their hospitable manner even though you looked rather out of place.

The best way to sneak around a resort, would be to go through one of their restaurants. With all the people bustling about, no one would take the time to really notice an individual, such as yourself, sneak through the doors.

You set about walking to the restaurant on the opposite end of the resort, a lady from the front desk was your escort.

"Enjoy your meal Miss!" She said cheerfully before taking her leave.

You thanked the retreating woman and glanced around the restaurant, about to set your plan into motion before a flash of blonde caught your attention.

Just your luck.

Killer was sitting alone at the empty bar finishing a glass of what seemed to be whisky. He was still wearing his mask

You grinned and made your way over to the rather vacant bar, catching the bartender's attention.

"A glass of Nero d'Avola and a refill of whatever my friend was drinking please."

You felt Killer stiffen as you ran your hand along his back before sitting down next to him.

"(Y/n). To what do I owe the pleasure?" Killer asked, his voice calm and even.

"You know why I'm here." You leaned in closer, one hand coming to rest on Killer's thigh, the other sliding along his shoulders. "I want my diamonds back." You whispered where you thought his ear was.

You slowly moved back.

"Where are they?"

"Secured."

"Secured where?"

The bartender came back with your drinks, Killer immediately taking a sip.

"Do you ever take that mask off?"

"Rarely."

You sighed. You were losing patience.

_Time to take things up a notch._

You pulled out a smaller hand gun.

"Take me to my diamonds."

Killer placed a hand on his hip only to move his hand down. If you could see his face, you would guess he looked perplexed.

"Ah, ah, ah." Your other hand pulled out three knives. "Looking for something?"

Killer leaned back in his chair, slowly placing his hand back on the table.

You smirked.

"You've impressed me." His voice held no indication of irritation, yet you know he was more than likely irked.

You pocketed the knives and took a sip from your wine.

"What can I say? A girl hates to be left high and dry after she's done all the work, only to have someone steal her riches."

You didn't need to see Killer's fist clench to know the effect your words had on him.

This was typically how the two of you always interacted. You were either at each other's throats or being playfully flirtatious. It was like a game you couldn't help but play with your long time competitor. After all, from what you could tell, the male was quite attractive and despite being annoyed by him, you had to admit he added some fun to your job.

"Perhaps we can come to an understanding over another drink?" Killer suggested, indicating to the two empty glasses in front of you.

_Why not?_

You agreed, knowing that one more drink wouldn't do it for you.

As the liquid in the glasses became lower and lower, the playful teasing occurred more and more.

But, you grew tired of the man stalling, and turned things up another notch.

"Let's bring this evening to a close." You leaned in close again to whisper in his ear, pressing your small gun right in his side.

You couldn't see Killer smirking under his mask as he slid off the chair and lead you to the elevators. Thankfully the one you got on was empty.

"By the way, am I finally going to see what's under the mask?"

Killer didn't speak until the doors opened back up.

"In due time."

"Oh come on!" You huffed, cheeks puffing out in a slight pout.

He opened the door to his room, letting the two of you in.

As soon as you kicked the door close, he lunged towards you.

One hand grabbed your wrist, squeezing the pressure points on it, causing you to wince and drop your gun. His other hand grasped your arm and you were slammed, not so gently, against the door.

"You don't have a lot of patience, do you?" Killer chuckled.

You chuckled, eye the situation you were in.

"You know, this is typically the part where the man kisses the woman-" You rotated your wrist to get out of his hold, simultaneously spinning under his other arm and twisting him around. The force of the spin paired with a kick of your leg aimed just above his knee caused him to drop to his knees. "But I'm not about to make out with a mask."

Without a word, Killer rolled forward, changing your positions to where he was straddled on top of you, pinning your wrists above your head with one hand.

"I'll take it off soon enough... Besides, you don't need to see my face to know what I'm thinking." Killer ran a finger up the length of your black jacket, til' he reached the zipper and began slowly pulling it down.

"Wait."

Killer paused, seeming to look up at you.

"Do you mind turning the lights off or at least lowering them?" You shifted some.

Even though you wanted this and it wouldn't be your first time with Killer, you couldn't help but be shy. Especially since this was the first time you were doing anything in a well-lit room.

"I would feel more comfortable that way." You added.

Killer sighed, continuing to unzip your jacket. His hand pushed the sides of the jacket open, revealing your bra and bare, scarred skin.

You bit your lip, watching his fingers draw lazy circles around your skin through hooded eyes.

His hand slid up to your left breast, cupping it and giving it a light squeeze.

"You don't have to hide anything from me (y/n)."

"Ironic coming from you."

Killer chuckled.

Killer removed his hand from your wrists and slid off your jacket, wrapping his arms around your torso to unhook your bra. Your fingers ran through his long tresses, sliding up to his shoulders then down to his chest where you began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his muscled torso and scarred arms.

Your fingers traced up his abs to his chest. They flattened and glided up his neck to his jawline.

Before you could make your way up any further, Killer pulled back and stood you both up, quickly turning you around. He held you close to his bare torso, his hands cupping your breasts, squeezing them while his index finger and thumb pinched and rolled your nipples.

The action caused a soft moan to leave your lips.

He bent close to your ear, his beard uncomfortably tickling the crook of your neck.

"Sorry babe, not yet."

His hands slid down your sides to the hem of your pants, thumbs rolling around your hips before crossing over the material to squeeze your supple ass. He bent down, pushing your back as he went, silently telling you to lean over the back of the nearby chair.

You obeyed his silent order, knowing you would be rewarded for your complicities.

His hands moved over your thighs to your front where he undid the button and zipper of you pants, pulling them along with you panties down.

He slid two of his fingers along your wet slit before slipping them inside, causing you to take a shaky breath.

"Someone is excited." He rumbled.

He pumped his fingers in and out while his thumb moved in lazy circles around your clit.

"Haa-aa~" You moaned as your grip on the back of the chair tightened.

Killer continued to wriggle his fingers in and out of your core, eventually adding a third. He felt his pants become tighter near his groin as more delightful moans and mewls escaped passed your lips.

It didn't take long before you started getting close. Killer briefly paused and you groaned out in protest, causing the blonde to chuckle.

He stood patting you on your lower back.

"Stay." He commanded.

"I am not a dog." You huffed, rolling your eyes.

Killer re-approached with a bandanna you were all too familiar with.

You frowned.

"No complaining, or there will be punishment." He warned, tying the material over your eyes.

You complied again.

You heard Killer take off his mask and felt his hands encircle your forearms as he pulled you back and lead you to the bed. Once you reached the bed, he pushed you onto your back and kneeled down closer to your womanhood, placing a kiss on your clit as his fingers re-entered you.

The light swirling of his tongue paired with the pumping and scissoring of his fingers had you a moaning and squirming mess in no time. The light scratching of his beard surprisingly enhanced his pleasuring ministrations.

As your orgasm became closer, your fingers dove into his blonde tresses, tugging him closer until the knot building up in your lower abdomen finally snapped.

"Killer~!"

Your body had gone limp as you tried to catch your breath. Killer, however, couldn't wait for you to come back down from your high. He quickly dropped his pants and entered you without warning, causing you to cry out.

This may have not your first time having sex, but Killer was certainly one of the larger men you had been with. Thankfully he allowed you a few moments to adjust before he pulled out and slammed back in.

He gripped your hips with one hand while he helped your hands find him with the other.

Your hands roamed the expanse of his muscled chest, slowly making their way up to his jawline where you gently pulled him down for a kiss.

He ran his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you happily allowed. His tongue found yours, enticing it into a passionate dance. You felt his right hand slide up from your hip, stopping briefly to squeeze your right breast, before moving it up to cup your cheek.

He slowly broke away from the kiss and took a moment to let you catch your breath. His thumb slid over your bottom lip as he took in your pleasured face. He felt a little bad about covering your beautiful (e/c), but he wasn't ready to reveal all his scars to you yet.

He could feel your walls starting to tighten around him and your moans grow louder, signaling you were getting close. It took some willpower, but he managed to pull away, before you could finish.

You groaned out in frustration.

"Killer!" You did your best to glare at him through the blindfold.

Killer chuckled and placed a quick kiss your lips, which were lined in a frown.

"Turn over." He ordered.

You reluctantly obeyed.

Killer waited a few moments for you to come down from your high before he re-entered you. You moaned when he filled you once again.

He set a fast pace, eventually slamming against you harshly when you asked him to go harder. His grip on your hips started to tighten, leaving small bruises in their wake, as his breath became more ragged. Low growls rumbled out from the blonde as your walls began to tighten around him once again. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he snaked a hand around to your front and began rubbing circles around your clit.

Your loud moans transitioned into screams and your back arched, allowing Killer better access to your spot. You gripped the sheets, afraid you might tear the fabric, as your walls clamped down around your lover. Killer's finish soon followed. He slammed harshly into you one last time, growling out his pleasure, before stilling.

Your tired bodies slumped. Killer rolled off to the side dragging you against him, kissing and lightly tickling your neck. When you finally caught your breath, you turned towards him.

A dust of pleasure was still on your face, but there was also an element of seriousness now.

"Can I please?" You quietly asked as you brought a hand up to the blindfold.

Killer gripped your wrist, looking you over for a minute, before he whispered a yes.

You quickly removed the blindfold, blinking a few times to allow your eyes to adjust, before they began to travel up from Killer's chest to his face. The face he has always kept hidden from you, even in moments of passion.

Killer had closed his eyes, for he didn't want to see your horrified reaction. He wore the mask for a couple different reasons, one of them being the awful burn scars that covered his left cheek and temple. A nasty, 3 inch long, jagged scar stretched from the corner of his lower lip to his cheek bone.

Much to his surprise, you snuggled closer, cupping his face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. He opened his blue eyes and was met with a soft smile on your face.

"You have nothing to hide from me babe." You told him softly.

He smiled and pulled you in for another kiss before you both fell asleep for the night.  
  
  


 

*****BONUS ENDING*****

Killer walked up to the rendezvous point, spotting his boss at the bar with a glass of rum.

"Killer, it's about time." Kid drawled.

"Kid." Killer greeted and placed the case in front of him.

Kid grinned down at the case, running his flesh hand along it.

"Any trouble?"

"No."

Kid clicked open the case, excited to see what 200 billion dollars of diamonds looked like with his own eyes, only to have his grin fall to a frown.

Kid looked the inside of the case over before turning to Killer.

"What the fuck is this?!" He seethed, turning the case and shoving it towards Killer.

The case was clear of any diamonds. There was only a slip of paper with the red imprint of a kiss and a message:  _Catch me if you can love <3_

Killer brought a hand to his mask and groaned.

"That damn woman." He grumbled.

But this is why loved you. You were both long term professional thieves working for different employers, which lead to a natural rivalry. But he couldn't help but be enraptured by you for the same reasons.

For you brought excitement into his life.  
  
  


**A/N: @AbyssCronica this is my submission for the contest. I chose the summer package and my word count is just over 4k :)**


End file.
